


I'm Right Here

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: What would have happened if Yondu survived at the end of GOTG2? Kraglin is an emotional mess from almost losing Yondu and Yondu is emotionally constipated and only knows one way to comfort his first mate.





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by the amazing fan art by acsparkplug on their tumblr I knew I had to immediately write a ficlet for it. Angst is my absolute favorite to write *_* link to the fan art on acsparkplug's tumblr:  
> https://acsparkplug.tumblr.com/post/162150627072/i-feel-like-if-yondu-had-survived-at-the-end-of

It had been close, far too fucking close. Kraglin had been listening to the whole thing play out over his telecom. He knew the only way to save the entirety of the universe was for Peter and Yondu and all the rest to blow the core of Ego, but he couldn't help but feel a deep welling of panic when the mission went south. 

Kraglin had heard everything from the com Yondu was wearing and he felt so goddamn helpless just sitting in their ship in the deep black of space while Yondu was down on that planet, risking his life. His chest literally ached with dread. Sure he'd listened in on their Ravager missions in the past to send in reinforcements -- it was part of his job as First Mate for fuck’s sake. But he'd never heard an operation go this bad before. He'd never experienced such a hopeless feeling of certain loss like this before. To put it frankly, he'd been absolutely fucking terrified he'd never see Yondu again.

He had tried to brace himself for the inevitable, for seeing Yondu’s still, lifeless body being brought on board, but every time he steeled his emotions and forced himself to become numb he only felt nauseous. What was he going to do without him? Would he be able to survive such a thing? 

Kraglin had blinked back the tears burning his eyes and ran a trembling hand through his hair, fearing the worst when only Peter’s voice came through the telecom to tell him to open the supply hatch. Running down to the hull from the main deck had felt like the longest, most torturous moment of his life. 

But now here Kraglin was, skidding to a stop at the bottom of the metal staircase just as the blast doors opened. Yondu came stumbling in alongside Peter and the rest of the gang, looking a little worse for wear, but most importantly, alive. The relief Kraglin felt nearly brought him to his knees. 

Tears blurred his vision as he reached Yondu and he immediately grabbed fistfulls of his jacket and tugged him close. The high emotions he’d felt earlier and had tried to push away came rushing forward, like a fucking dam busting loose and he smashed his forehead hard down against Yondu’s chest. 

“I could have lost you,” he cried, sobs wracking his chest. “Goddamn it, Youndu, I coulda lost you.”

Yondu, ever stoic, that blue bastard, didn’t say a word…until everyone had cleared out of the hull. He brought his hands up and haltingly patted Kraglin’s back.  “Now, now nothin’ to worry about, darlin’. It’s all right.”

“No, it’s not fuckin’  _ all right _ !” Kraglin shouted, thumping his fists down on Yondu’s chest. He had been too close to losing Yondu forever. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks and he screwed his eyes shut, beating Yondu’s chest again. “You hafta be more careful, you fucker! I don’t know who I’d be if I lost you.” 

“But you didn’t lose me,” Yondu said, his scratchy voice thick with emotion. “I’m right here, Kraglin. Tell me how to fix this.”

Kraglin shook his head against the crook of Yondu’s neck, his breath hitching in his chest. He knew Yondu was shit at consoling someone who was hurt, but Kraglin couldn’t even give voice to what he needed from him.  He couldn’t even _ think  _ straight for christ’s sake. Just the thought of having to hold a memorial for his Captain muddled up his brain and sent his heart into panic mode all over again. 

Yondu gently grasped Kraglin’s wrists and pulled his hands down to his sides to stop him from hammering on his chest. He then led him to his private quarters with Kraglin trying to dash his tears away with his fists as they went.

Kraglin stopped in the middle of Yondu’s little room and felt that welling up of near-grief hit him again. He had never been so undone in his whole life. He ran his forearm under his leaking nose and sniffled. He just couldn't wrap his head around a life without Yondu in it. Sure, they'd had close calls before, but nothing like this.

Kraglin suddenly felt Yondu’s hand grasp his shoulder and turn him around. Kraglin kept his gaze cast down at the floor as a few more fat tears escaped and tracked down his cheeks. Yondu hooked a thick, blue finger under Kraglin’s chin and tipped his head up. 

“Look at me, darlin’,” Yondu coaxed, in his familiar drawl. 

Dragging his gaze up slowly, he looked into Yondu's ruby eyes. Yondu brought his hand up and dragged his thumb over a scar on Kraglin’s cheek, wiping away the moisture there. The touch was so tender, Kraglin began trembling all over. 

“I'm right here, Kraglin,” Yondu said, stepping in close. “I'm not going anywhere, you hear?”

And before Kraglin could offer any response, Yondu was slotting his mouth right over Kraglin’s. Kraglin let out a surprised, hitching sigh then melted against his Captain. 

The kiss started out as a gentle, tentative thing; simply a press of lips. But it quickly turned heated and deep. Kraglin couldn't hold himself back from taking and taking and taking. He plunged his tongue into Yondu's mouth, feeling the uneven ridge of his teeth, tasting the lingering remnants of his hand-rolled clove cigarettes, hearing him groan. 

The stirrings of arousal coiled low in his gut when Yondu responded in kind. His Captain's hands were all over him -- in his short hair, fisting into the fabric of his jacket, sliding lower to cup at the bulge of his sudden erection. 

Kraglin sucked in a sharp gasp and found himself being slammed back against the metal door behind him. Yondu claimed his lips again, eating up the next breath he tried dragging in. 

“I love you,” Yondu whispered hoarsely, pulling his mouth away and running his nose up the side of Kraglin’s neck. 

A full body shudder wracked through him and he swallowed. Yondu had never once said those words to him. 

“Y- Yondu…” he stammered, rocking his hips forward into Yondu's hand. 

“I love you,” he said again, nuzzling Kraglin’s neck and grazing his teeth along his thundering pulse point while unzipping his trousers. 

Kraglin’s breath lodged painfully in his chest as his cock was sprung from the confines of his clothes. It flopped right into Yondu's waiting hand. 

“I love you, Kraglin. You hear me?” he rasped, curling his fingers around his member, pumping his hand with desperate yet deliberate movements. “Do you feel this? Do you feel me? I'm right here. I'm right here with you.”

Kraglin grasped blindly at Yondu's shoulders and he nodded. His hips jerked wildly of their own accord from the grip Yondu had on him. He wanted the feeling to never end but was at the same time frantically craving release. He wrapped his arms around Yondu's neck, feeling the rasp of his stubble scrape his cheek, and fucked into his hand in earnest, chasing his orgasm. 

“That's it, darlin’,” Yondu encouraged, stripping Kraglin’s shaft with rapid pumps of his fist. “I'm right here, I'm right here.”

Kraglin latched onto his words like a mantra.  _ I'm right here I'm right here.  _ It had been a close call to be sure, but Yondu made it back to him. All was not lost. Yondu was here with him and he  _ loved  _ him. There was nothing more comforting than that. 

The final realization he really,  _ really _ hadn't lost Yondu consoled him with a profound, welling calm. It was only then he could finally let go. He squeezed tightly at Yondu and buried his face in the crook of his neck, sobbing out a broken cry with his release. 

Yondu soothed him through it, slowing the motion of his fist as Kraglin shot pulse after pulse of thick, pearly-white strings down onto the bunker room's metal floor. Kraglin felt drained, quite literally, and sagged limply against Yondu's strong frame. 

Yondu held him up and pressed a gentle kiss to Kraglin’s sweaty temple. “I'm right here, Kraglin, and I ain't goin’ nowhere,” he murmured. “You're stuck with me forever, boy. You hear?”

Kraglin breathed out a sated sigh and smiled. “Yes, Cap.”


End file.
